


Always Be Here For You, Always:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Married: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Non-Consensual, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Support, Torture, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve hides himself away from his ohana, when they come home from North Korea, & they are so worried about him, He never said a word, & hasn't for the entire time, Will they be successful in getting their love one back?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Married" series, Read my other ones, & enjoy!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Be Here For You, Always:

*Summary: Steve hides himself away from his ohana, when they come home from North Korea, & they are so worried about him, He never said a word, & hasn't for the entire time, Will they be successful in getting their love one back?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Married" series, Read my other ones, & enjoy!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett has not being feeling well, since he was rescued from hell, that was North Korea, He could not believe that he let Wo Fat get the best of him, Now this is what he is thinking at that moment.

 

_"I am so dirty, I can't believe that I let that bastard fucking touch me, He was right when he said that Danny wouldn't want me, Plus, Chin & Kono would not want a weak friend, & leader, So I can't a say a word, otherwise they would not talk to me anymore"_

 

He sighed & looked at the ocean, it was his favorite thing, til the known criminial tried waterboard him, & he was afraid of water, He was practically a baby among it, now he feels like a coward, If Joe, or the Seals that he served with, could see him now, They would never let him live this down, He lets the tears, that was trickling down, fall down on his knee.

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was feeling angry & helpless, when he looks at his husband, He keeps telling him that it was not his fault, over & over. But it doesn't sink into Steve's head, He sighed, & turned to face his friends, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Officer Kono Kalakaua. "How is everything, Brah ?", The Handsome Hawaiian asked in concern, He loves Steve like a brother, & wants to help wherever he can.

 

"That Bastard did a number on him, & his self esteem, He doesn't even do the things that he loves anymore, Plus, He wants to be alone most of the time, & has not say a word to me, at all, I am definitely & deeply worried about our super seal here", He was close to tears, Kono said, "It will be ok, Danny, We just gotta show him that it will be", The Blond knew that the beauty was right, & he is not gonna give up on Steve, not without a fight.

 

"Let's approach him gently", Kono said, as they went on the lanai, & were facing Steve, They approached cautiously, "Boss, How are you doing, Huh ?", The Hawaiian Beauty asked, The Five-O Commander had not let a sound out, but tears were falling down his cheeks, "Come on, Steve, We came all this way, You aren't gonna talk to us, Speak to us, Bossman", She was getting emotional.

 

Chin comforted her, & said, "Brah, Nothing you tell us will make us think any different of you, We love you so much, & miss you terribly, Especially Danny, He needs you more now & than ever before", Suddenly something snapped in Steve's brain, He heard Chin's voice, & he looked at Danny, He whispered hoarsely, _**"Danno ?"**_ , Danny did not care if tears were coming down his face, He exclaimed happily, as he hugged his lover, who took warmth in it, "Oh, Thank God !", Kono & Chin were touched by the scene in front of him.

 

The Handsome Blond took Steve's face in his hands, & softly kissed him, & said, "I am always here for you, Always, You know that right ?", Steve nodded, & said, "Of course, I do", Chin & Kono reinforced that saying too, as the Hawaiian Cousins, & Danny listened to him telling them about being tortured, beaten, raped, & used for every sexual favor in the book, Everyone knew that it was a step in the right direction, & they are gonna slowly heal from this ordeal, together as ohana, & as a team.

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
